Outlawed Will
by Kiwi-Stardust
Summary: Inuyasha was a human experiment made into the ultimate warrior and killing machine. Now he's on the run from the people who created him. Kagome, a computer wiz, has run away from her rich life forever to run into something, or someone, more interesting...
1. Captives

A/N: Hiya! Kiwi here people! Yes long time no update, but here I amkay! With a brand new idea, too! Kiwi hopes you will like it. Oh, and by the way, this fic has different POVs kay? ( K= Kagome, I=Inuyasha, etc.)

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi . . . Boy do I ever wish I were her . . . Owning Inuyasha and all . . .

Outlawed Will

Chapter 1 -

Captives

.

.

I POV

.

.

I'd escaped three months ago. 'They' weren't about to put me back in that hell hole. And I'd be damned if I let them. 'They'd' get a beat-down and a bullet wound to the chest if 'they' thought they could stop me. I'd escaped twice already, this was the third. 'They' can't confine me anymore.

I wasn't dangerous. That much. People and I just don't get along. Besides, I'm usually on the loner's side. And my scowling face wouldn't welcome anyone to open conversation anyway. I'd always been alone. Well, as far back as I remember anyway, which isn't far. About a year or so. I don't know what 'they' did to me to make me lose my memory, but I wanted to find out. As far as I know, going by what 'they' told me, I was an experiment, a human lab rat to test out 'their' theories and hypotheses. Once I was human, but no more . . .

From a before picture, I saw that I had long black hair and deep violet eyes, appeared as normal as any other human, but now, I had long silver hair and fierce golden eyes. My once-blunt nails were replaced with claws and my modern teeth turned canine. My ears shifted to the top of my head as small white, triangular pieces of flesh sticking out from my hair. All of my senses were higher than that of a regular human's and my abilities were as well. In other words, I was a freak of nature. 'They' were trying to create an ultimate warrior - and that's what 'they' got . . .

If I have all of these powers and great abilities, why can't I just take 'them' all out? Because 'they' control me. Naraku controls me. 'They' made sure of that, if not anything else. 'They' put a microchip in my head that, when a signal is let out, would make my head feel like it's splitting in two and my ears feel like they were bleeding. If the signal continued for more than a minute, I'd pass out. That was 'their' trump card if they couldn't get me the old-fashioned way. However, that won't stop me from running. Won't stop me from trying to find out who I am, who I was, no one would stop me. No one. And if killing people is necessary, then I'd have to do that too.

I've killed people before. It was nothing new. I was made for it, right? So why not make them proud of 'their' creation? I really don't care much for people. They treat me as bad as 'they' did. Screaming "Monster!" and calling the authorities on me. 'They' are always a step behind me, so I have to keep moving. To tell the truth, I get a high off of killing. I'm supposed to. But I'm not a crazed killer. I only kill to protect myself, and when someone pisses me off.

'They'd' almost got me last week. I was hiding out in an old warehouse when 'they' surrounded me. I pulled out my sword - Tetsusaiga - and made sure my gun was loaded. Five minutes after that, I kicked their bodies aside and hijacked one of their cars and threw one of their motorcycles in the back and rode from there. I knew they would track the car, so I dumped it off in another town to throw them off and headed the other way with the bike. I'd spotted a bar near the edge of a city and went in there.

.

I put my scotch down and dug in my trench coat pocket. I left some coins fall onto the counter for the bartender - I'd found it in the vehicle, normally I wouldn't have paid a damn thing - and walked out to my newly acquired ride. I don't know where I was going, but I'd figure it out on the way. As I slung my leg over the bike I heard a gasp and a squeak. My ears from under my bandana strained to hear against the restricting fabric. I heard the sound again and turned my head down the road. The sound was coming from an alley around the corner. I shrugged it off and settled on my bike.

I was about to turn the key when I heard a scream - a female scream - and sounds of struggling. It wasn't my business, but for some reason I went soft for a moment and sighed to myself as I got off of the bike to go investigate the calamity.

.

.

K POV

.

.

I was running away from home - again. The rich life was never for me anyway. I hated it with all it's parties and balls and charity events. I loved my family, but they were too caught up in money to see the real me or care about my happiness. They also expected too much from me. They wanted me to take over the family business - The Shikon Corporation - in real estate. Like I know the first thing about real estate . . .

Freedom was another factor in my adventure away from home. I could never do a thing! I could never do any extracurricular activities at school, for one, my parents wouldn't support me in it anyway, and two, with all of my "extra" tutoring and balls to go to, I never had time anyway. I went to a private college with stuck up sluts and air-headed assholes. It was always so boring there anyway; even if I had joined anything. Once you're used to something your entire life, it just falls in with everything else right? Wrong. I get sick of everyone doing everything for me! It gets irritating after a while. And if you've never had it happen to you, you won't understand.

I left a few hours ago taking nothing with me except a duffel bag with clothes and feminine amenities, a stun gun, and my credit card. The credit card was most important of all - I needed money didn't I? I would just have to put a hold on my spending so they won't track me with it. Besides, we were rich, the money taken out would just come from my parents account anyway. No big deal.

Then came the troubling question of where I would even go to. I decided that taking the bus was the best mode of transportation if one wanted to get away from home. Taking one of my family's cars would tell them exactly where I was, and walking was out of the question. Taking a plane was even worse. So with that, I left, leaving only a note saying how unhappy I was and to not look for me, even though I knew they'd try anyway.

Sneaking my way through the security - I'd done it tons of times before, I'm a computer wiz - I thought back to what my mother and father were saying to me last night.

.

"Now Kagome, you know your father and I only want what's best for you! Besides you're still young!"

I was sitting on the living room sofa in the middle of another one of my parent's lectures of being a dignified young lady. We'd just left a giant party early because of my "rude remarks" and because I accidentally knocked over the entire buffet table by shoving one of daddy's friend's son into it.

"That's right darling," Mr. Higurashi, my dad, interjected. "You need to act like the lovely young lady I know you are!"

"What if being a lovely young lady doesn't cut it Daddy? I don't want to be one of your pretty little trophies that you show around to your creepy friends and their sons!"

"Kagome!" my mom scolded. I sighed and leaned back into the sofa in a very undignified way. "Sit up, Kagome! You'll ruin your posture!"

"I don't care about my damn posture!" I sat up crossly. "You two treat me like I'm still in high school! I'm 19 years old! Hello? Grown! I don't even know WHY I'm here listening to you two!!"

"Because we're your parents and we care about you! We KNOW what's best for you! And if you ever catch that tone with me again, young lady, you are going to be in a world of hurt!!" my dad shouted.

"Since when do you care about me? I've never known THIS to be true!!! Tell me, please!"

"Kagome, how could you say that?" my mom softly covering her delicate hand over her chest, heartbreak in her eyes. I felt a twinge of guilt settle in my heart and cast my eyes toward the fine wine carpet in front of me. "We love you Kagome! And no matter what you think, we won't stop loving you! I don't even know - "

"Oh, just stop it!" I said furious now. "Just stop! You don't love me! If you loved me, you'd know every detail about me! What I like! What I don't like! I bet you don't even know what my favorite color is! Do you? You don't even know, do you?"

"It's red, honey - "

"No!" I interrupted my father. "It's yellow! Dammit, it's fucking yellow! You don't care about anything I want to do because you think it's stupid and petty! Everything is more important than Kagome! Even Souta! You ignore him too! Well you know what? Screw you both!!" I turned on my heel and ran up the steps, but not before yelling back at their pleas, "If you knew you weren't going to be good parents, then why did you have kids?" I rushed in my room and locked the door. I went to my bed and flopped down on it. Hot tears were streaming down my puffy face. That's when I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to run away again - but this time, I was going more than three blocks.

.

I'd scowled at the house and hightailed it out of there before a sundown. I took the city bus as far as it would go - which was the outskirts - the slums - of the city. I figure I could hitchhike to the next town from there. It wouldn't be that hard, would it? So I walked up the sidewalk headed out of town. There were many strip clubs and liquor stores around where I was, and the air was heavy with the smell of garbage and alcohol. It was also very dark now, so it would be impossible to see if it weren't for the streetlights at every corner. The sounds of the city were subdued out here, so for me, it was relatively quiet.

When I reached the corner of a bar, I got the chills. Me getting the chills was not a good thing. It happened right before Hojo would ask me to dance or right before my parents caught me somewhere I wasn't supposed to be. I quickly glanced behind me whirling my hair in the process getting it caught in my face, so I had to swipe it away. There was nothing there. With a frown, I turned back around and came face-to-face with a thick, hairy, and very unattractive man. I gasped in shock and reached for my stun gun, but he caught me by my arm with his sweaty hand.

"Now what is a pretty little girl like you doing all the way out here?" He smirked and I recoiled looking at his teeth - if that was what you would call them - more like jagged pieces of rock in his mouth. "Now I know I've never seen you around here before!"

"You're right - now if u would let me go please!"

His grip tightened making me squeal in pain. "I think I'm gonna have fun with you!"

My eyes widened in horror as he dragged me into an alley with him. I struggled as I reached for my stun gun with my other hand, but he held that in place and squeezed it, too, making me drop my bag in the process. He slammed me against the opposite wall and held my shoulders in place as he was about to kiss me. My reflexes livened up and my knee met him groin. He doubled over and I reached into my pocket for my gun and I gave it to him good. He slumped on the ground and didn't move.

I let out a heavy breath and inched away from him. As I went to retrieve my bag, I saw another figure enter the alley. I quickly picked up my bag and looked into the eyes of the newcomer. My body froze in awe and fear. Whoever this was, they had intense golden eyes. They held me with their gaze and suddenly went hard. I saw him reach for something in his coat pocket and I was soon aware of this stranger pointing a gun at me. All of the awe left me as I gawked at them.

"Don't move."

That was the last thing I remember hearing before an ear-shattering bang filled my ears.

.

.

.

A/N: That is it for now kay? I must get some sleep. Tell me what ya thinkay? Kiwi is outie and she will see you all on the flip side of thingskay? .


	2. You Scratch My Back

A/N: Hi! Kiwi's back kay? She is also beyond sorry kay? U.U She feels horrible. You people probably have to read all over again too . . . Aww. I'm so so so sorry though. Kay? On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha . . . On legal documents at least . . .

Outlawed Will

Chapter 2 -

You Scratch My Back . . .

O

O

K POV

O

O

"Don't move." That was the last thing I heard before an ear-shattering bang filled my ears.

I blinked once. Then twice. I could see the smoke rising from the stranger's gun. With overwhelming appreciation of my life, I realized I wasn't dead. The stranger simply stared at me in a bored way and slowly lowered their arm. They put their gun back within the folds of their cloak and turned to walk away. 'What in the world? . . .'

"Hey!" I yelled suddenly, filled with irritation. "What was THAT for?"

"You're welcome." They said and the mysterious stranger left as quickly as he had come.

I huffed with indignation and went to fetch my bag. 'Why would he do that? Wait - yeah the stranger WAS a he. No woman's voice be that gruff and low.'

As I reached for my bag, I saw blood near it. I gasped and stepped back. My previous attacker was on his back with a gunshot wound in the exact spot his heart would be. I looked over his body disgustedly and saw a pistol hanging loosely from his grimy left hand. That stranger saved me from him. And I was unbelievably rude to him. I looked at the attacker's body and slowly realized he was dead. I'd have felt sorry for the guy if he hadn't tried to rape me . . .

I quickly rushed to the end of the ally to call back and thank the mysterious stranger, but he was nowhere in sight. I bet he thinks I'm a real jackass now . . .

Well, there was nothing else to do but go on foot from where I was. Until I found a ride. A SAFE ride. I walked past a couple more bars before I was completely out of the city limits. I was now free! Well, sort of. I had never gotten this far away from my parents before, and if we ever went out of town, they were always with me. I felt a bit guilty, though, leaving Souta there with those money-driven, would-be parents. But he'd be okay, he didn't care as much as I did about being ignored.

While walking up a hill on the side of the road, I thought back to that weird stranger who saved me who didn't say more than four words to me. He didn't look normal. Somewhere in the midst of my gawking at his beautiful eyes, I noticed his hair was very light in color. Maybe he had bleached hair or something, though. But how he managed to shoot a man more than a few yards behind me dead, right in his heart was beyond me. 'Maybe he's an ex-cop . . . ' But, wouldn't cops just shoot to refrain someone? He could have shot him in his leg or his arm, but he shot that guy right in his chest . . .

My thoughts were dragged back to his eyes. They were so beautiful, but hidden under that mask of irritated indifference. By the way he talked, I could tell he didn't want to be bothered with anyone. He didn't HAVE to save me, he just did. And afterwards, he walked away with no concern for my health at all.

I shook my head and stopped after a while. I'd more than likely would never see him again, anyway. And my legs hurt. How long had I been walking? I let out a sigh and looked from the large unnoticed hill I had climbed. I could see most of the city from there. I walked near the steep side of the hill and looked over at the view. It felt like I was looking at a postcard. 'Wish you were here . . . ' I laughed to myself. The many lights of the city bounced off of the dark buildings which reflected the light back to other buildings. A gust of wind blew my hair all about my face and I smoothed it all back behind my ear.

A distant rumbling caught my ear's attention and I turned to look down the road at two approaching white spheres. 'A car! Maybe I can get a ride!' With that notion, I ran up to the side of the road and started waving my arms like mad to get its attention. When the car didn't slow down, I stepped further into the road on my tiptoes. The car honked at me as it swerved away from me and kept going on down the road.

"Stupid jerk!!" I yelled shaking my fist at them like some old man. This was going to be harder than I originally thought. I sighed and re-adjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder. What in the world had I just gotten myself into? I COULD always go back. My parents would take me back with no fuss at all. Either from their sliver of love for me or the pressure from the press. But no. I was so sick of the high society life. I don't know why people would even consider being rich or famous. Your entire life is an open file; paparazzi spread rumors about you and the IRS is on your ass 24/7!

No, I wouldn't go back. I couldn't. This was MY life and I was going to do with it whatever the hell I wanted to. My stomach growled. Even if it includes going hungry. What good is money if you have nowhere to spend it? I needed to get to the next town. And fast.

O

O

I POV

O

O

I was almost to the next city. A couple more miles and I'd have another day or two before I should be on the move again. I knew 'they' were near, but not near enough to get a signal. This chip in my head is more trouble than it's worth. 'They' can track AND control me. As long as I don't stop moving 'they' won't get a signal. And I am just fine with that.

I passed the 'Welcome' sign of Perrok and noticed that it was a bit smaller than the previous. Not a whole lot of running room, but it would have to do for now. I wouldn't have to go too deep into the city anyway. I made my way though the bland roads of the outer city. The blurred figures of shadowed buildings raced past me as I searched for a place to crash for the night. I slowed to a stop sign on the empty road and surveyed the area. There had to be some kind of abandoned building somewhere. I turned my head to the left and set my head on swivel. Gas station, truck stop, gas station, diner, bus stop, gas station. Damn. Gotta look farther. I squinted my eyes slightly and looked to the background. Some kind of factory with smokestacks, inner city lights, a dump, and - and a half-way burned down building. Bingo. I revved up my bike again and sped towards my home for tonight. I'd find some food tomorrow and leave that night. Perfect.

The sunlight slowly inched towards my eyes as morning came. I blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. As I sat staring into the rusted equipment around me, my nose perked up. I shot up instantly. That smell was too familiar.

"They" were here . . .

O

O

K POV

O

O

I turned over in my sleep to feel the bright rays of the sun pierce through my closed eyelids. I cursed the sun as I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled the covers over me. Dealing with the fact that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon I threw the covers off and stared aimlessly at the ceiling. I'd caught a ride to Perrok, from looking at the sign, from a nice lady and her husband. They were returning from a honeymoon from somewhere or another and felt sorry for me, so they gave me a ride. I'd asked them to drop me off in the city at one of the hotels and they'd looked at me funny. I couldn't blame them though, seeing that I was walking to the next city with a credit card worth more than their car and probably their honeymoon put together. I thanked them severely as they dropped me off at The Rinson Suites and waved as they drove off. The sky was pitch black all except for a few blinking stars, but the light coming of the hotel was illuminating enough.

And here I am. I checked in and collapsed on the bed. I turned my head and looked at the digital clock. Eleven forty-six. I got here . . . Five hours ago. My stomach growled angrily and painfully.

"Okay, okay, I'll feed you." I got up out of the green-flowered bed and passed the white bordered mirror on the bureau. I still had the clothes on I wore yesterday and now looked worse than thrown away newspaper. My hair was sticking out everywhere and matted down in the back. "Right after I shower and comb my hair."

I walked out of my room with my bag over my shoulder after coming from the hotel's complementary breakfast. It wasn't that bad actually. Bacon, waffles and good old-fashioned cheese-grits. I was full, clean, and had absolutely no idea where I was going. If I stuck around this city for long, my parents would track me with the credit card. I let out a long sigh and left the hotel.

The streets outside the hotel were very busy. Cars drove by, people walked everywhere, and the sun shone on the buildings was blinding. The surroundings reminded me of home and I couldn't help a small tug at my lips. Surveying the many shops around me, my face lit up. If I couldn't stay long, why not stock up on clothes? The vivid colors of the designer shops kept catching my eyes. Suits, skirts, and shoes were all displayed at the giant bay windows I swept past. I may be rich, but I'm still a girl who loves clothes. A small shop got my attention when my eyes fell upon the cutest pair of jeans. I was about to go in, but something hard moving at an unbelievable speed knocked me on my butt.

"Hey!" I shouted and looked up. "Watch where you're - !" I stopped mid-shout to find nothing in front of me. I slowly got up. "Now I know . . . " I searched all around me desperately to make sure I wasn't losing it. I blinked and raised my head upward. A familiar face peered down at me from the roof of the shop, but disappeared instantly. It was that strange guy that saved me. No freaking way! The sound of hordes of footsteps met my ears as I turned in front of me. Many people in dark black uniforms came racing towards me. I stepped aside for them to pass when what looked like the commander or whatever ( he was the only one wearing a hat ) came up to me.

"Excuse me Miss, but did you happen to see anyone run past here?" he gasped out.

"Uh . . . "

"We're in pursuit of a dangerous criminal and vigilante and he must be stopped."

A criminal? But he saved me . . . He can't be all bad . . . But still . . . "Did he have on a long coat?"

"Yes." he answered eagerly.

"Does he carry a gun?"

"Yes, yes, have you seen him?"

"I did actually."

"Could you please tell me where, Miss?"

I wasn't about to double-cross a person who saved my life (and was probably listening to me). I pointed in an off-hand direction. "He was mumbling something about a park and a fountain or something."

"Thank you."

The men in black ran off in the direction I was pointing toward and immediately started talking on their walkies. I let out a little sigh and looked up again.

"Thank you!" I called out as soon as the people in black were out of earshot. "I didn't get to say it last time, so think of this as gratitude!"

His face creeped out a little for me to make out his eyes. I smiled and he was gone. I didn't expect him to stay anyway. I hope I bought him some time. Poor guy, I wonder what his story was? . . . What was I doing before this anyway? . . . Oh yeah! Shopping!

O

O

I POV

O

O

It was that girl again. The one that was being attacked by that dead beat man. The one that had the flowery scent. Well, at least she remembered who I was, or I'd be back at that place with 'them' again. I leaped over rooftops and through many passageways until I came to an empty alley. I stopped there to think of a way out of this city without having my brain fried. It'd be just a matter of time before they used the signal for the chip to track me anyway.

That girl did scare me though. I honestly thought she was going to squeal on me. And she was going to be dead on the spot, too . . . But she didn't. I slumped against the wall and slid down slowly. I fisted my hands and unleashed my frustration on a nearby trashcan. "Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggghhh!!!!!!!" How am I going to get out of this one? Within the next hour, an entire team of 'them' would be here surrounding the entire city. And I just know Naraku's going to be here. With that control, that damned device that monitors the chip in my head . . .

I hope I don't have to resort to drastic measures. Last time that happened, dynamite and buildings were involved. I'll think of something . . . I stood up. The smell of the alley was getting to my nose anyway and my butt fell asleep. I walked out onto the bustling street and tried to appear as nonchalant as possible as I was working up an escape plan.

Even if I did escape, 'they'd' just follow me. I need to find a way to get this chip out of my head or either deactivate it someway. Second choice sounds better anyway. If I found some way to deactivate it, 'they' couldn't follow me and I'd be free to find out who I am. And what I am. I don't even have any leads. Not one! Dammit.

Noticing the sounds around me changed, I heightened my senses to find out where I was. Green everywhere, subdued noise, cleaner air . . . I was in a park. 'They' were already here, too. That girl told 'them' I was headed here, and judging from 'their' stale scent, 'they' believed her. 'They' probably wouldn't be coming here again anytime soon. At least I hope not.

A giant fountain caught my eye and I floated towards it. Water was soothing to me in a way. I loved when it rained. Water is so free. It can go anywhere and fit anyplace. It falls in anyplace it wants to around the world and no one can do a thing about it. That's what I wanted to be . . . Water.

Through the thin, transparent sheets of the cascading water, a figure caught my eye. And apparently, I caught hers.

O

O

K POV

O

O

Here I am programming my new laptop in a peaceful setting when the escaped-crazy-but- saved-my-life-convict comes into my line of sight. I'm starting to wonder if he's a stalker. But he couldn't be - he was escaping right? 'The look he's giving me isn't very inviting.' Yet, it's not rude either . . . I was about to ask him where he was headed this time, but he beat me to the punch.

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes narrow. "Why do I keep seeing you everywhere I go?"

You know, it's very funny when two people want to know the same thing. I closed Charlie and stood up. "It's not very nice to demand something from someone you don't even know."

"What I know is that you being around all of a sudden is making me uncomfortable."

What exactly is with this guy? He saves me, I help him and now I'm making him feel 'uncomfortable'? I cocked my head to the side and my hand snaked it's way to my hip. "Well, just stop being in the same place I happen to be in okay?" A strange sound came from him then. 'Was that a growl?' His eyes narrowed even more and I saw his hand reach in his coat. 'Holy shit!' My heart beat quickened and my grip on my laptop became firmer. His hands were grasping the hilt of a sword beneath many gun holsters. The 'growling' became louder and I noticed his canine teeth were way too long to be any kind of normal.

"You'd better not be one of them!" he yelled out furiously. "Because you'll be dead before you hit the ground!"

'What??!!' "What??!! What are you talking about? Who's 'them'??"

"You'd better not be a spy!"

I held my free hand in front of my innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but just don't pull out any weapons that'll cause pain to anyone - namely me!"

He gave me a once over and unbarred his teeth. He stood up straight and let out a sigh.

"Thank you." he stated.

"What?" My heart hadn't stopped racing at all.

"Thank you. For leading them away from me."

"Oh, you're welcome." He turned away from me and sat on the edge of the fountain.

I put my hand over my chest and breathed out. That was too scary.

"You don't smell like them anyway." he mumbled.

"Smell? What's smell got to do with anything?"

"Everything." he said simply. "Look, I gotta find a way out of this ci - Aaaaaaaaaghhhhh!!!!!!"

I jumped. The mysterious stranger was now grasping onto his head in obvious pain. He sunk to the ground in mere seconds and wouldn't stop screaming. 'Oh my God.'

"They're near here!!" he screamed. "They won't stop following me!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggahhhh!!"

I looked down at my laptop beeping furiously and blinking red. I glanced up at the guy worriedly and clicked open Charlie. I installed a frequency detector in Charlie earlier so I could avoid any of my family's technology or vehicles and some kind of strong, concentrated frequency was being picked up by Charlie.

"Make it stop!! Damn the signal!!" He was pounding his head on the ground making circular, red dotted spheres in the cement of the sidewalk.

I suddenly had a very strong hunch and plopped on the edge of the bench blocking the frequency as fast as I could, typing like the wind. "Hold on!!" I yelled. The second I sent the safeguard waves out, the stranger's yelling stopped. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. His hands left the side of his head and his eyes met Charlie and me.

"Are you okay?" I said frantically and closed Charlie. I walked swiftly to his position. I knelt beside him looking concerned, but all he could do was stare at me wide-eyed.

"Did you do that?" he whispered.

"Do what?"

"Stop the signal . . . "

"You mean jam that huge frequency wave? Yeah. Wasn't that what you were screaming for? Do you have a metal plate in your head?"

Faster than I could see, his hands were grasping my shoulders a bit to tight for my comfort. "You can make it stop?" he asked urgently.

"I - I - guess so . . . Why?" He was seriously starting to scare me. He was an authentic Jack-in-the-box, never knowing what he was going to do next.

"You have to help me." he whispered desperately. "They wanna take me back to that testing place! They put a chip in my head and can control me with it, but you can stop that now! Is there anyway you can disable it? Anyway?"

"Umm, I'd probably need the blueprints to the chip, but I guess I could try - "

"Great." He stood to his feet dragging me with him. "We can go to their head testing base."

"Wait a second! When did I say I was going anywhere?" I snatched my arm from his grip. "I can just as easily unjam the signal just as I jammed it!"

The look on his face was heartbreaking. His eyes focused on one spot on the ground and his fists were clenched. "Please. I need to find out who I am. And stop them from doing this to anyone else. Please just help me. I'll do something for you, anything, just please."

The cogs in my mind were working overtime. This could be dangerous on all accounts! He's a killer! Plus for all I know he could be making this whole story up! Why should I even fathom helping him? . . .

Then again, he can help me stay away from my parents . . .

The avoiding parents plan overrode my previous thoughts though I was still a bit skeptical. That signal or whatever was certainly real, so that should be proof enough . . . For now.

"One condition." I said. His eyes met mine. "Just protect me and keep me away from my family. Deal?" I stretched out my hand gripping Charlie ever tighter.

He swept over towards me and grasped my hand. "Deal."

I smiled a little as we curtly shook on it. "I'm Kagome."

"Inuyasha. I suggest that you gather you things because they're coming this way."

I cast him a confused look.

"I can smell them. Give you the details later, okay?"

"Right." I ran over to my bag and stuffed Charlie in it. "Uh, how are we even going to get anywhere?" I asked slinging my bag on my back. He strode towards me and turned around in front of me. I was confused at first, but understood I was to ride on his back as he pulled my arm over my shoulder and hefted one of my thighs around his hips. I was about to squeal out a squeak of unapproved, but found myself breathless as I soon saw buildings beneath me.

. . . What in the world have I gotten myself into?

O

O

O

A/N: Kiwi is so done for kay? Send her reviews even if she doesn't deserve it!!! Pretty pretty please with Inu dolls on top??? I'll try to get another chap done ASAP. Band season is over and I have so much more time nowkay! So, Kiwi is outie and she shall see you wonderful people on the flip side of things kay?


	3. Escape From Perrok

A/N: Hiya there peoples! This is the Kiwi! Long time no seekay! Sorry for the eras that have gone by, but Kiwi is pushing life aside for now to catch up on her fics! (Kiwi kinda forgot what the heck she was writing aboutkay . . . ) Anyhoo, on with the fic!

O

O

Disclaimer: (sighs)

Outlawed Will

Chapter 3 -

Escape From Perrok

O

O

K POV

O

O

I ran away from my old life, had nothing with me but a laptop and the bare essentials, and was gliding through the air with a guy I hardly knew. Yup, life was grand. Thing was - I wanted to avoid my parents so much I'd probably do anything to stay away from them. Plus, I'd promised Inuyasha that I'd help him with that chip thing in his head if he'd keep me away from my family. My attention shifted back to the buildings rolling under me and the guy's back I was on.

"So, uh, Inuyasha - where are we headed?" I asked leaning forward a bit.

"You tell me," he replied bounding up another building.

"What! You don't know where we're going!" Honestly, I could have smacked him in the head.

He lightly landed in a side alley away from sight. "Hey, look, I got to this town just this morning."

"So did I! If you want to get out of this place with your head in tact, you need to have an escape plan!" I slid off of his back in obvious disarray and re-adjusted my bag strap. "And one that could actually work!"

"So, Miss I-Know-Everything, what do you suggest?" he asked plopping himself down on the ground, arms crossed.

I glared at him then focused my eyes on the brick wall beside him. Hm, what do I suggest? If I were an escapee, which I kind of am, what type of an escape plan would I have? Well, first of all, I'd change my wardrobe in a hurry. My head swiveled back to his disheveled appearance. He raised a brow at me. Then, I'd get a good and ready supply of money. Maybe I can replace my credit card with a form of debit so I won't have to charge things everywhere I go . . . Then I'd need a form of untrackable transportation. I glanced at Inuyasha again. I'll figure that out later.

"Well? Kagome?" he interrupted.

"Well, we need to get you different clothes."

"With what kind of money?"

I smirked. "Mine."

He stood up brushing himself off. "Yours? Are you sure you have enough? If we're gonna be in and out everywhere, we need - "

"No problems Inuyasha; I got it all covered." All I'd need to do was get this dumb credit card transformed into debit, if that failed, I'd have to access my own account. As soon as I got the money, I'd buy Inuyasha new threads and we'd be out of here! "Genius doesn't begin to describe my superior intellect!" I squealed.

"Say what?"

I looked over at him. "Nothing, nothing. Look we need to find a bank around here so I can get some money, okay? A First Capitol bank. After that, we can get you new clothes, and start heading to that head base thing you were talking about."

"C'mon then," he said while bending down again. I climbed aboard.

He leapt out of the alley and on top of the building we were next to.

"I think we need to head towards a busy-looking street. Best bet for a bank." he said back to me.

"Okay."

"Hey,"

"What is it?"

"How long does your laptop jam my frequency?"

"Uh, hm, I have no idea, but I'll check it out."

"All right." he landed in a wooded area near a car-packed road. We'd reached the inner city. He straightened up, my signal that the ride was over. I slid on my feet and followed him out of the trees to the rocky sidewalk. The sight reminded me of home. Traffic everywhere, sun blazing overhead, and the combined smell of smoke and fast food. I kept following Inuyasha blindly while examining at the different cars and how much they looked like the people driving them.

I brought myself back to the present. A bank. Where was a First Capitol bank? All I could see were buildings and plazas everywhere.

"Bingo." My attention focused on the back of Inuyasha's head as he turned slightly and pointed ahead. "There's a bank further up this road."

I tilted my head to the side, confused, and quickly rushed beside him to get a better view. "I don't see a bank."

"You will when we get closer."

I peered up at his nonchalant face and continued walking forward. "Whatever you say."

O

O

I POV

O

O

We reached the bank and Kagome toddled inside when she saw it was the right one. She was serious about the money thing. I thought she was joking. She must be loaded if she says not to worry about anything. And I hope she's right. She walked up to a teller and asked her about credit cards and debit cards. I let out a sigh and went to sit on one of the chairs by the window on the other side of the room. Light and dark strips of light gave the floor a pinstriped look as I ruptured it with my shadow.

If Kagome did get the money, and other clothes for me, where would we go after that? 'They'd' just follow me . . . Oh, no, I'd be putting Kagome in danger. And I needed her. Kagome . . . She wasn't like most people I'd encountered. Despite the fact she helped me by leading 'them' away from me and agreed to get this thing in my head deactivated. I looked at her. She was talking with one of their bank representatives. She was actually nice. And she cared . . . She reminded me of Sango . . .

I wonder where she came from? She was alone when I first saw her in that alley with that drunk man. And she said she was trying to avoid her parents. But why? Was her family abusing her? Or was she running away? Or both? Either way it goes I still need her to gain my freedom.

I raised my head as I saw her walking towards me with an unsure look on her face.

"Okay," she said. "Here's the thing, I can't turn this credit card into a debit card, but I'm keeping it with me for emergencies."

"Okay . . . " I nodded.

"I _can_ sign to get my own debit card though, and have it link to my own account."

"I'm assuming you have enough money in your personal account, right?"

"About five-hundred-sixty-six-thousand-four-hundred-eighty-three dollars and 2 cents."

'The hell? . . . ' I stared at her not believing what she just said.

"What? I went on a shopping spree a little while back, so some of my savings are down the drain. We can use some spending money anyway." She smiled.

"Are you serious?" I yelled. She gawked at me and I got some unwanted stares. I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "You're gonna carry around that much money?"

"'Course not! You can't use the card unless you have a numeric code for it. You can use it at ATMs when you need cash."

I let her go and sat back in my chair. "So what now?"

"The man is gonna come back with a couple of papers and the debit card's mine!" she giggled. "I never thought I could make it on my own, but I guess I thought wrong." She sat down in a chair beside me and looked at me. "And don't worry," her voice went down to a whisper. "We'll get you your own life, too. I'm gonna help fix whatever problem you have."

I couldn't stop myself from asking. "Why?"

She looked a little surprised at the inquiry, but her face relaxed. "Because, you helped me. You may not have meant to, but you did. Other than that I don't know." her gaze landed on her own shadow in front of her. "Maybe I want adventure. Goodness knows I need it. My life was so boring before this. Before you." she smiled at me again. "You never told me what your story was anyway. Your 'details'."

"Another place and time."

"Okay, but you'll have to tell me sooner or later. There he is." She stood up and walked over to the man she was talking to before and went to a table to sign for her card. When she was done giving her signature on the papers, she shook the man's hand as he handed her her new plastic money. She was starting to walk towards me, but didn't get to me because of the many hordes of 'them' bursting into the bank.

Dammit.

O

O

K POV

O

O

They just came out of freaking nowhere! I had just finished signing for my card getting ready to walk to Inuyasha, when the multiplied version of those guys in black from earlier came pouring into the bank lobby.

I looked at them, then Inuyasha. He was standing with his teeth barred and his hand near his guns and sword. He glanced at me and glanced pointedly at the door, and back at me again. He wanted me to get out. Probably at the first chance I got.

"Everybody get down and nobody move!" one of them yelled, he was the only one with a hat on like that other guy, so he must have been in command. "There is an escaped criminal in here and we don't want anyone hurt!"

"Sir! There he is!" one of the men yelled turning a gun towards Inuyasha. The rest followed suit and pointed their guns at him, too.

"Everyone!" the commander yelled. "Please vacate the bank as quickly as possible!"

The customers and tellers immediately stopped what they were doing and rushed to the exit and emergency exits. Inuyasha was taken from my view as a couple of security guards ushered people out and people pushed past me. I held on to my bag and tried to push back to Inuyasha - I couldn't leave him there! I needed him to protect me! And he still needed my help! When everyone had gotten out of the building and stood off across the street I ran back inside the building's emergency exit in time to hear gunshots and lots of yelling.

As the door banged shut behind me, I saw bodies littering the floor and blood everywhere. I raised my head to the sight of Inuyasha holding a gun to a man's head. The man was shaking and crying as Inuyasha had a tight grip on the man's hair.

"Where the hell is he! I know you know where he is, so why don't you stop wasting my time and tell me!"

I gasped as my hand came up to my mouth. In record speed he stood up, the man's hair still in hand, and pointed his gun at me. I gasped again and stumbled backwards falling. My arms picked me up and I looked at Inuyasha again. The guiltiest eyes met mine and his grip on the man loosened as he fell with a 'thud' on the ground crawling away into a corner sobbing.

His gun went back into the folds of his coat and gave me an apologetic look. "If 'they' can't catch me, 'they're' ordered to kill me . . . " He surveyed the bodies on the ground. "All I do is fight back . . . "

At that moment, I knew there was a lot more to his story than being a mere criminal. He looked so sad. Like a child losing his parents. I wanted to comfort him. To go over and hug him, but . . . I couldn't move. I just stared at him. And he just stared at the ground.

The sound of sirens in the distance sent his head shooting up. He ran over and, scooping me up by the arms, leapt to a nearby building. The people in the bank watched us go in amazement, pointing up at us. He put me down on another building he had jumped on. He chanced a glace at me. Could I trust him now? He had just murdered those men and I'm still standing here with him. He wouldn't kill me would he? Of course he only did that to protect himself, right? He couldn't be that bad, could he? Those golden eyes of his told me no. His eyes weren't maniacal. He was innocent . . . The problem was finding out who was trying to make him guilty. I'd get to the bottom of his story, but I couldn't do that without moving forward.

I looked off into the distance and said, "Well, let's go."

He crouched down for me to get on his back and he ran and jumped and sped nonstop straight to the next city - Valkia.

O

O

A/N: Well you people, that's all Kiwi's got for now. Keep tuning in and Kiwi shall write morekay? See you on the flip side of things!


End file.
